The Proposal
by KJaneway115
Summary: Written for VAMB's 2016 Secret Drabble. Back home in the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway is presented with an intriguing proposal.
_A/N: Written for Koneia for the 2016 Secret Drabble exchange. She provided the first line and asked for something J/C. The story had to be 1100 words or less. This is exactly 1100._

* * *

 **THE PROPOSAL**

 **By KJaneway115**

* * *

After he had blurted out his proposal and his mind cleared, he became painfully aware that it might have been better to wait a few minutes more. _Yes_ , thought Admiral Paris, he should have waited until he could speak with her alone.

"I'm flattered," Captain Janeway replied, "that you would consider me for such an important assignment." She glanced up at the man by her side, whose expression was stony. "I'll have to think it over."

"Of course, Captain. I really wasn't supposed to mention it tonight, but I'm so excited about the project, I just couldn't help myself."

Janeway smiled. "I can understand that." Her smile faltered as she stole another glance at the man next to her. "Chakotay, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"If you'll excuse us, Admiral?" Paris nodded, and Janeway took Chakotay's arm. "If you're tired, let's go."

"Why don't I just go? You stay and enjoy yourself."

She leaned towards him, trying to lift his spirits. "I won't enjoy myself if you're not here, not the way I was hoping to enjoy myself later this evening."

She managed to elicit a small smile, and they bid goodbye to their colleagues. They set off towards Janeway's apartment, walking side by side in the San Francisco night. After several minutes of silence, Kathryn reached across the gap between them and took his hand, unsure if he would welcome the gesture in his current mood. He let her interlace her fingers with his, but it was several more minutes before he spoke. "What did you think of Admiral Paris' offer?"

"I can see why he's so excited about it. Starfleet's first transwarp ship? We knew that they'd eventually iron out the kinks with integrating the transwarp technology into our systems, but I didn't know they'd manage it this soon."

Chakotay looked down at her and saw the excitement on her face and the fire in her eyes. Her passion for her work was one of the things he loved most about her. His heart sank as he realized that he was about to be faced with a choice between having the life he had dreamed of for so long, and sacrificing it for her happiness. He let go of her hand.

"It would be a fascinating opportunity for a Starfleet captain," she continued.

"Fascinating," he echoed. The click of her Starfleet issue boots echoed on the pavement.

Finally, she asked, "Don't you think so, Chakotay?"

"Yes, of course. It would be an incredible opportunity, Kathryn. If it's what you want, I'll support you in whatever way I can."

Kathryn Janeway stopped walking, and it took Chakotay a moment to notice that she was no longer beside him. He paused, turning back to her. In the moonlight, her eyes glistened with tears. "You would, wouldn't you."

"Of course I would."

Kathryn Janeway studied her former first officer in the glow of the moonlight. It had been over a year since _Voyager_ 's return, and over six months since they had become lovers. They had made no attempt to hide their relationship, but had made no announcement about it, either, and had maintained separate residences and separate lives. Despite shared nights of intense passion, they had never spoken openly of their love. It didn't seem necessary; she knew how he felt, and assumed he knew the same about her. Or perhaps they were both so afraid of upsetting the delicate balance between them that neither wanted to say a word. Now, looking at Chakotay's face, Kathryn could see the intense pain that he felt but refused to acknowledge, and the reason for his melancholy suddenly became clear to her. She closed the gap between them and reached out to take his hand once more. "I appreciate that you would do that for me, even though I know it's not what you want."

"I want you to be happy."

"And you're willing to give up what you really want - for us to have a life together, an everyday, consistent life - so that I can go galavanting around the galaxy in a transwarp ship."

"I'll support you whatever you…"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "I'm not going to take the position, Chakotay."

"I'll…" He paused. "You what?"

A wide grin spread across her face as she took his other hand. "I'm not going to take the offer."

"But Kathryn…"

"No buts."

"Listen to me. I don't want you to give up this opportunity because you think it's what I want you to do. It's hard now, to think of you being gone so much of the time, but I can bear it."

"I've made up my mind, Chakotay. It's not because it's what I think you want. This is what I want."

"Really?"

Kathryn nodded. "I spent seven years having adventures in the Delta Quadrant. This ship belongs to some young captain who wants to devote his or her life to it. I gave the last seven years of my life to a ship. I don't want to give the next seven to another one."

"What is it you want?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I want to make love with you on Friday night and then wake up on Saturday morning with nothing to do except make love to you again."

"Don't forget coffee," he joked.

"Right!" She laughed. "I want to go on a vacation together."

He stepped closer and bent down to whisper in her ear, "No doubt also with lots of lovemaking involved."

She shivered at his breath against her ear and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I want to…" She hesitated, but he encouraged her to continue. "I want to come home to you at night. To sit across the living room from each other while you grade papers and I read reports. I want to go out, together, with our friends, and drink wine and laugh. I want to… pick out furniture and dishes, to have a real home."

Chakotay's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gathered her against him. "You want that more than you want to command the first transwarp Starfleet vessel?"

"Yes."

"Kathryn Janeway, will you ever cease to amaze me?"

She chuckled. "I hope not. I hope I can continue to amaze you for a very long time."

He leaned down and nibbled at her neck. "Well I know one part of your fantasy that we can get started on right away," he whispered. "Tomorrow is Saturday."


End file.
